1. Field
Example, non-limiting embodiments relate to an image sensor, for example, to an image sensor having improved image reproduction characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that may convert optical images to electrical signals. With the development of the computer and the communication industries, there may be an increasing demand for an image sensor having improved performance, for example, for use in digital cameras, camcorders, PCS's (Personal Communication Systems), gaming machines, security cameras, micro-cameras for medical applications, and/or robots.
The unit pixel of the image sensor may include a charge transfer structure that may transfer a signal charge, produced in a photoelectric conversion region, to a charge detection region.
However, on the surface of a semiconductor substrate constituting the image sensor, dangling bonds and the like may be produced if the surface is damaged during an ion implantation and/or etching process. In the region where such dangling bonds may be produced, thermally generated EHP's (electron-hole pairs) may be created. If these thermally generated EHP's are introduced into the photoelectric conversion region, they may cause white spots or dark currents, which may deteriorate the reproduction characteristics of the image sensor.